1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shock absorbers, and more particularly to a durable shock absorber.
2. Description of Related Art
Various data storage apparatuses are installed in computers for communication and handling of data. Such apparatuses include, for example, hard disk drives, floppy disk drives, and CD-ROM drives.
Conventionally, a data storage apparatus is directly installed in a mounting bracket of a computer with bolts. The combined mounting bracket and the data storage apparatus is then attached to a computer enclosure. Gaps unavoidably exist between the bolts and the mounting bracket.
The data storage apparatus stores and retrieves large amounts of information that can be accessed in milliseconds. When the computer is subjected to shock, the data storage apparatus sustains shock relative to the mounting brackets as a result of the gaps that exist between the bolts and the mounting bracket. Such shock can magnify the shock acting on the computer. Currently, a resilient gasket made of plastic or some other soft materials, receives the bolt for absorbing shock.
However, the resilient gasket made of plastic too easily wears out over time.
What is needed, therefore, is a durable shock absorber.